


In and Out

by reflectedmisery



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: And More Fluff, Bickering, But mostly fluff, Capoeira, Deep breathing exercises, Fluff, Fluffyness, M/M, Martial Arts, Oneshot, Pacifism, Really fluffy, Yoga, i think, in the second chapter, muay thai, slight dark undertones, this is more a collection of oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectedmisery/pseuds/reflectedmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc is trying to do his nightly deep breathing excercise to get rid of the day's stress.<br/>Omega is bored of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda fluffy, I guess.

Doc took a deep breath in.

_"I don't understand why you need to do this everyday..."_

And out.

_"I mean, it's foolish. A completely foolish endevor."_

And in again.

_"What is the purpose of just sitting on the ground,"_

Out.

_"Just breathing???"_

In.

 _"You are just cross-_ legged _on the ground and breathing."_

Out.

_"It's foolish."_

In.

_"Even more foolish than most of the things you do."_

Out.

_"You aren't even listening to me are you?!?!"_

In.

_"..."_

Out _._

_".......Doc."_

In.

_"Doooooooc."_

Out.

_"Doc!!!"_

In.

_"....."_

Out.

_"I hate you."_

In.

_"It is like you do this on purpose."_

Out.

_"......"_

In.

_"Jerk."_

Out.

_"Worthless.""_

In.

_"Stupid."_

Out.

_"Incompetent."_

In....

_"Pusseyfest."_

"Omega."

_"You never liste-huh?"_

"Please do not inturrupt me during my calming excercises. You are quickly defeating the point of them."

_"Good. They were pointless in the first place."_

"No they are not. They relieve stress and allow me to sleep better."

_"No they don't."_

"Omega-"

_"Not when I am in every dream you have."_

"...." Doc sighed.

_"It's true and you know it."_

"It's your fault and you know it."

_"Maybe."_

"...."

_"...."_

"Would you like to do them with me."

_"That is foolish. I am an AI. How would I ever-"_

"By listening."

_".......I don't follow."_

"Listen to me breathe. Feel my breaths. Imagine you have your own body and are doing the same."

_"That is stupid."_

"Then just let me do it by myself." Doc took another deep breath in.

_"......"_

Out.

_".........."_

In.

_Omega took a breath in with him._

Out.

_The AI breathed out._

In.

_In._

Out.

_Out._

In.

_In._

Out.

_Out._

 

There was a small smile on Doc's face.

_One that Omega mirrored._


	2. The Merits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the merits of practicing martial arts vs deep breathing for a calming exercise.

_Left fist impact._

_Right elbow impact._

_Left foot impact._

_Right foot impact._

_"You try."_

"No."

_"Just do it."_

"I refuse."

_"For the love of... Why not?!"_

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm a pacifist??"

_"Yes, you're a bloody pusseyfest,-"_

"Pacifist!"

_"-But it's not like I'm making you hit a person, or even am animal! It's a bag filled with sand covered in soft leather."_

"Leather??"

_"Faux leather, you fool. Real is way too expensive and impractical."_

"..."

_"But back to the point, it's not living."_

"I still see no reason to do it. Learning violence is condoning violence."

_"It's not like I'm making you learn how to fire the bloody rocket launcher, you worthless fool."_

"Better worthless than violent."

_A scream, then a series of harsh impacts. A deep breath._

_"Look, Dufresne. I did your idiotic breathing exercise. Now you get to try my way of calming down."_

"..."

_"See, you can't argue with that."_

"It's still violence."

_A harsh glare is leveled at the mirror set up in the makeshift dojo. It is uncertain who exactly is glaring._

"Fine... I'll try it. Once."

_"Damn you."_

"That's offensive."

* * *

 

Huff.

Huff.

_"Well..."_

Huff.

_"...How do you feel?"_

Huff. "I don't think-" Huff. "-That I like you very much-" Huff. "-Right now." Huff.

_Laughter._

_"The aches will pass. And my sensors monitoring you neurotransmitters have detected a small increase of dopamine and a larger increase in serotonin."_

Huff. "You sure that it isn't you causing that?" Deep breath.

_"As part of the monitoring I've been going this past hour, I haven't intercepted or induced any neurotransmitters."_

Scowl.

_"You know I'm being honest."_

"Hmph."

_Chuckle._

Small smile.

_"Saw that and I told you so."_

Scowl.

_"Shower then sleep. We'll do more tomorrow. We have many more forms to work on if I'm going to teach you capoeira next month."_

"...why don't you just do it yourself?"

_"Muscle memory doesn't activate as well unless the host performs the action." ~~And I won't always be here to fight for you.~~_

"And I never said I was doing more tomorrow."

_"We'll see."_

* * *

That night, silence reigned, no whimpers or screams of night terrors.

_He watched in the back of the medic's mind while he slept. He smiled as he watched the dreams turn to martial arts._

There were no negative feelings as the medic practiced Muay Thai in his dream.

_Yes..._

_They would be doing this again tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I could pull another one outta my ass. I haven't posted anything in ages. It's terrible of me.


End file.
